


Ink

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Other, Two Minute Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: A dream of the future, a dream of the sky
Kudos: 1





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet challenge to write for two minutes only, with the prompt being "ink". Written in 2004.

The pen flew over the paper like the wings of a bird--appropriate, considering what I was finalizing.

Perhaps it will never be made. Perhaps it will all be a dream.

If so, I hope never to awaken.

But no, no, one day the skies will be mine, and I will soar like the mighty Lugia. It is my fate and my destiny.

The ink had bled through the paper.

Looking back on it now, I feel it may have been a sign.


End file.
